Reactor Sabotage
Reactor Sabotage 2.0 was introduced in to replace the sabotage that takes place on the Grineer Galleon and Corpus Ship tilesets. In this mode, the player must sabotage the two coolant stations of the reactor before destroying the reactor itself using either the fuel cell or the coolant cells collected. There are also three supply caches that could be found during the mission, much like other variants of Sabotage. Method Phase One: Sabotage Coolant There are two coolant rooms located within the ship, each containing a coolant station within which a coolant cell is installed. This coolant cell can either be destroyed or extracted. If any sort of alarm is triggered within the room by tripping a defensive laser or barrier, the coolant will be locked in place and cannot be extracted, only destroyed. Once the coolant is removed or destroyed the reactor will automatically deactivate to prevent damaging itself. Phase Two: Sabotage Reactor After performing whatever action is required from the two coolant stations, the reactor core within the main reactor room will become accessible, and a fuel cell will be shown ejected from the reactor's insertion port. The reactor can then be sabotaged in one of three different ways, each causing its own environmental hazard. 'Meltdown' If the fuel cell is reinserted into the reactor core and the reactor reactivated, the player must then destroy four emergency fuel injectors within the reactor room. After this is done, the ship will immediately start overheating, creating various sources of damage throughout the ship, capable of burning both the player and enemies alike. The player must also find and hack an access panel to open blast doors that the ship automatically closed in order to extract. The fire hazard will steadily spread throughout the ship after the reactor is sabotaged, and after a few minutes Lotus will warn the players that the reactor is close to criticality, at which point a timer will be displayed counting down to its final detonation, and mission failure if the players do not extract. 'Freezing' If a coolant cell from the coolant stations is inserted into the reactor core and the reactor reactivated, the player will have to defend four coolant pipes within the center of the reactor room as the reactor decays. Once the decay has reached 100%, the ship will experience numerous coolant leaks, manifesting as patches of ice that appears all over the ship. If touched, this ice will apply procs that drastically slow the player. However, this coolant leak will not reduce shields, unlike the environmental hazard. 'Magnetizing' If the fuel cell is inserted into a coolant station and the reactor reactivated, the player will have to ensure that reactor's control console will not be accessed while the reactor erodes. Unlike the Freezing method there will be no waves of attackers. Unless alerts are on, it is usually enough to just eliminate nearby patrols and proceed in possible extraction route. Even if process was interrupted, you only need to turn off alerts and it will continue. After this, the ship will experience lower gravity along with numerous magnetic fields which, when near the field, will pull players toward the bubble and apply proc on contact. Also they tend to activate nearby turrets. These bubbles can be temporarily disrupted for 12 seconds by or damage, making them explode and deal damage to all nearby units. Similar to the Overheating method, the player will have to find an access panel and hack it in order to unlock a blast door in order to extract. The fuel cell can only be placed in a coolant receptacle that had its cell removed; if the coolant cell was destroyed, the fuel cell cannot be placed in it. Locations * Note that while the Void missions aren't specifically '''Reactor' Sabotage, they still give rewards from its respective tiers.'' Rewards The three Resource Caches that can be found in this mission type can reward resources, credits and Endo with the amount depending on mission tier and number of caches found. If all caches are discovered, it is possible for one of the rewards in the final cache to be a Xiphos part or Nitain Extract. *Alloy Plate *Argon Crystal *Circuits *Credits *Endo *Gallium *Morphics *Neurodes *Nitain Extract *Orokin Cell *Plastids *Polymer Bundle *Rubedo *Tellurium *Xiphos Blueprints Affinity rewards scale with mission level and are given for extracting a core (but not for destroying it) and upon completing the objective of each phase of the sabotage. Finding a resource cache additionally rewards half the mission's objective affinity. Notes * Arrows will be pulled towards the magnetic anomalies. * If a fuel cell is placed in a coolant cell receptacle, this can be overridden by placing a coolant cell in the fuel receptacle. This will cause the mission to continue to the cooling phase. ** This does not work in reverse; if the coolant cell is placed in the fuel receptacle, it is impossible to put the fuel cell in a coolant receptacle afterwards. This is possibly a bug. Bugs * If the fuel cell is placed in a coolant cell receptacle and the console is hacked, it is possible to put the coolant cell in the fuel receptacle and hack the console again to trigger both cooling and magnetizing environment hazards. * It is possible to pass blast door before it closes due to timer. In that case you had to backtrack to trigger it again, since you would not be able to evacuate without doing so. Category:Mechanics Category:Missions Category:Update 18